Changes not noticed
by Lizha
Summary: —...Es como si no te conociera— Dijo distraídamente —No me conoces, Sonic— Aseguro ella/ Había cambiado, ya era el momento en el que el tenia que darse cuenta de eso.


**_Notas de la Autora:_ **Hey! Hola! Hace bastante tiempo —al menos para mi— que no me paso por aquí, exactamente desde que termine mi único fic largo "Fighting For The Freedom" —si no lo leyeron, léanlo—. Este es mi primer OneShot de mi segunda pareja favorita, el _**SonAmy**_ —la primera es el _**ShadAmy**_—.

Espero que les guste, creo que es un poco _**Ooc**_ y tal vez_** AU**_. Es algo que tenia pensado hace bastante tiempo, pero no tenia ganas de abrir el Word y ponerme a escribir...

Bueno. No es de romance, es mas como _**amistad**_ —lo es—. Lo siento si aparecen _**datos incorrectos**_, tenia que ponerlos asi para que quede bien —ustedes me lo dirán— Se que son distintas personas que leen el _**SonAmy**_, pero igual me gustaría que se pasaran por mis otros fics, se los agradecería de enserio. Ya también por mi encuesta, me importa lo que piensen sobre esa pregunta.

_**Jade**_ es mi personaje, lean más de ella en mi perfil.

(Me dio cosa escribir eso)

_**Nos leemos abajo!**_

* * *

.

.

.**  
**

**Capitulo ****Único **

**_Changes not noticed_ **

_**(Cambios no notados)**_

_By _

_Pink Invisible unicorn _

.

.

.

* * *

_**I thought that I knew you, **_

_** be wrong... **_

.

.

.

—**¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede, Tails?**— Pregunto Sonic preocupado desde la silla hacia su amigo que parecía apresurado por terminar de reparar aquella maquina.

—**¿Eh? Nada, nada**— Dijo sin prestarle mucha atención, mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente y al tener su guante todo sucio, se mancho un poco la frente.

Sonic apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas.

—**Puedes confiar en mí. Venga ¿Qué te sucede?**— Dijo son una sonrisa.

Tails dejo de reparar la maquina y suspiro, luego se sentó en una silla enfrente de Sonic.

—**Tengo que terminar de reparar esto para Rouge, me pidió que lo tenga listo para esta noche y todavía no he llegado ni a la mitad del trabajo**— Dijo con tono cansado.

—**Pero…**— Dijo Sonic para que continuase.

—**Le prometí a Cream que iría a buscar algo a su casa, pero queda demasiado lejos y no se si llegar a hacer todo**— Dijo cabizbajo.

—**¿Y no puedes ir otro día?**— Pregunto Sonic con tono esperanzado.

Tails le miro un momento para luego negar con la cabeza.

—**Esta noche Cream y su madre se irán unos días con Vector y Charmy a su casa de playa**— Dijo en un suspiro.

—**No sabía que Vector tenía una casa en la playa ¿Y por qué con Charmy?**— Pregunto confuso.

—**Vector no tuvo remedio, Espio no quería cuidarlo**— Dijo Tails con una pequeña sonrisa.

—**Oye… ¿No quieres que vaya a buscarlo yo? No tardare tanto y tu podrás quedarte tranquilo**— Dijo Sonic distraído.

Tails elevo un poco la cabeza y miro a Sonic con una suave sonrisa.

—**¿Harías eso? No quiero molestarte en tu…**— Miro los restos de un chili dog en la mesita al lado de Sonic —**Chili dog**— Dijo en voz baja.

—**Claro, eso hacen los amigos. Además…**— Dijo mientras se tocaba levemente el estomago —**Ya no quedan mas en el refrigerador, comprare uno en el camino**— Dijo levantándose de la silla y caminando hasta la puerta.

—**Sonic…**— Le llamo Tails a su espalda.

Sonic se dio la vuelta ya con la puerta abierta.

—**¡Gracias!**— Dijo animadamente.

Sonic le contesto levantando su pulgar y guiñándole un ojo. Luego salio del taller cerrando la puerta.

.

.

.

.

Tardo solo diez minutos llegar a la casa de Cream, Tails hubiera tardado media hora, como mínimo.

Su casa era de un piso, se le veía muy acogedora. Sus paredes eran de color cream y el techo marrón, en el jardín delantero había unas cuantas flores —a la señora Vainilla le encanta la jardinería— y un camino de piedras hasta la puerta.

Todo varias veces la puerta y después de unos segundos, Vainilla abrió y al verlo embozó una sonrisa.

—**¡Hola Sonic!**— Saludo con alegría, a lo que Sonic le contesto con alegría —**¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?**— Pregunto amablemente.

—**Bien, señora Vainilla ¿Estaría Cream? Tails me dijo que ella tenía que entregarle algo**— Dijo educadamente.

—**¿Cream? Claro, ¿Quieres pasar?— **Le ofreció.

—**Si a Cream no le molesta preferiría que me lo diera, tengo que llegar antes de que se largue a llover**— Dijo mirando al cielo lleno de nubes grises.

—**Bueno, será para la próxima**— Dijo medio apenada, luego se volvió para adentro de su casa —**Ahora viene Cream, espera aquí**— Dijo con una sonrisa.

Sonic también le sonrió.

Luego de unos minutos, apareció Cream con un paquete entre los brazos.

—**Hola Sonic. Tails me llamo para avisarme que venias para recoger esto **— Le dio el paquete —**Lo siento si te hemos molestado con esto**— Dijo tímidamente.

—**No hay problema, Cream. Igualmente tenia que salir**— Dijo restándole importancia.

Cream le sonrió.

—**Gracias. Ah, casi me olvido ¿Has visto a Amy?**— Dijo preocupada.

—**¿Ames?— **Repitió confundido —**No, no la he visto ¿Pasa algo malo?**— Pregunto preocupado.

—**No… No lo se. Cada año desaparece este mismo día, ella nunca me dice nada y cada vez la veo más decaída. Me preocupa**— Dijo tristemente.

Sonic suspiro.

—**Bueno… Si la veo te aviso ¿Vale?**— Pregunto tratando de animarla.

—**Vale. Gracias Sonic**— Dijo con una suave sonrisa.

—**De nada**— Dijo alejándose.

Luego empezó a correr a gran velocidad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sonic escogió otro camino para encontrar un puesto de Chili dogs. Hasta ahora no los encontraba y no tenía ganas de mojarse, pronto llovería.

Algo le llamo la atención y se detuvo en seco.

En la acera de enfrente estaba pasando Amy, no se le veía su vestido rojo, ya que tenía un abrigo color azul oscuro que le tapaba todo el vestido, también tenia unas botas marrones sin tacón hasta las rodillas.

Rápidamente cruzo la calle que los separaba, teniendo en cuenta de los riesgos que corría, como por ejemplo, que se le tirase encima.

Tomo aire y se paro enfrente suyo, para detenerla.

Amy venia pensativa, se detuvo a unos pasos de el y le miro indiferente.

—**¡No te me tires encima, por favor!**— Dijo Sonic atropelladamente poniendo sus brazos como defensa.

Amy le miro confundida.

—**¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría eso?**— Pregunto con voz suave.

Sonic dejo sus brazos a sus costados, pero todavía en guardia.

—**Tú siempre haces eso. Bueno… da igual. Cream esta preocupada por ti. Dime a donde vas para que le diga**— Dijo con los brazos en la nuca.

—**Solo dile que estoy bien. Sonic. Adiós**— Dijo pasando a su lado como si nada.

_Sonic… _

_Sonic… _

_¿Qué? _

Algo andaba mal, ella nunca le llamaba Sonic, ella le llamaba Sonikku.

Con velocidad volvió a detenerla, haciendo que ella bufase irritada.

—**¿Qué te sucede?**— Pregunto, tal vez, algo brusco.

Amy le miro aun mas confundida.

—**Nada. Tengo que irme**— Dijo pasando de nuevo a su lado.

Volvió a detenerla.

—**¿A dónde?**— Pregunto Sonic.

—**Eso no te importa**— Dijo pasando de el.

—**Si no me lo dices iré contigo**— Dijo siguiéndola.

Amy se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para encararle.

—**¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Siempre me evitas**— Dijo ocultando su tristeza lo mejor que pudo.

Sonic no se dio cuenta de eso.

—**Porque me preocupo por ti, Ames**— Dijo con una de sus sonrisas.

—**¿De verdad quieres acompañarme? ¿O es solo por Cream?**— Pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

—**Quiero. Además ¿Por qué no me preocuparía por ti yo también?**— Pregunto a su lado mientras ambos caminaban.

—**Porque tienes a Sa…**— Dejo de hablar y suspiro —**Por nada, Sonic**—

Sonic no pregunto nada, ni siquiera por que le llamaba así. Siguió caminando con ese aire distraído, típico de el.

.

.

.

.

—**¿Eh? ¿A dónde vamos, Ames?**— Pregunto cuando pasaban debajo de un arco de piedra que decía "Cementerio".

—**No es obvio, al cementerio**— Dijo irónicamente, algo inusual en ella.

Sonic decidió no preguntar, ya descubriría que esta pasando.

.

Dentro del cementerio fueron a una florería, siempre había una dentro de los cementerios.

Cuando entraron un sonido de una campanita fue lo primero que escucharon. Se quedaron unos minutos esperando, mientras disfrutaban de los suaves aromas de las diferentes flores.

De una puerta al otro lado del mueble (N/A: Justo ahora no me acuerdo, es ese en el que esta la caja registradora. Alguien me lo dice, por favor. A si lo cambio) salio una abeja con ojos azules, quien los miro con una sonrisa.

—**Bienvenidos ¿Qué quieres com…?**— Su sonrisa se volvió triste cuando miro a Amy, ya parecía conocerla —**Hola Amy. Lo siento tanto ¿Quieres lo de siempre?**— Pregunto con tono triste.

Amy rió tristemente.

—**No tienes que sentir nada, Liam. Si, por favor**— Dijo Amy.

Liam asintió y busco algo de unos de los cajones que había allí. Cuando ya Amy iba a pagar por un ramo de flores blancas. Liam se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sonic.

—**¿Eres Sonic Speed?**— Dijo sin poder creérselo.

—**El mismo**— Dijo con un pulgar en alto.

—**¿Viene contigo?**— Le pregunto a Am sin dejar de ver a Sonic.

Amy le miro y asintió.

—**Nunca me has dicho que le conocías**— Le dijo a Amy mientras le daba su vuelto.

—**Es un amigo. Sonic, el es Liam. Liam, ya sabes que es Sonic**— Dijo presentándolos.

Ambos de dieron la mano, en señal de saludo.

—**Como no conocerlo. Es un héroe en Mobius**— Dijo con admiración.

Sonic solo sonrió.

.

.

Después de intercambiar palabras y saludos de despedida, Amy y Sonic se adentraron un poco en el cementerio.

Luego de caminar unos minutos en silencio, ambos se detuvieron frente a dos lapidas, una decía Nataly Rose y la otra Robert Rose.

—**Ames… ¿Quién…?**— Trato de preguntar Sonic.

—**Mis padres. Murieron cuando yo tenia siete años**— Dijo tristemente, dejando las flores en un jarrón entre ambas lapidas.

—**Por eso que nadie sabe esto. Fue antes de que te conociéramos y de que yo te rescatara ¿Por qué no nos contaste nada?**— Pregunto preocupado Sonic.

—**No quería preocuparlos ni nada, por eso me lo guarde para mí. No se lo digas a nadie, Sonic**— Le dijo con seriedad, raro en ella.

Sonic suspiro.

—**Lo siento**— Murmuro.

Amy rió sin ganas.

—**Nadie tiene que sentir nada, murieron en un accidente**— Dijo sin dejar de mirar aquellas lapidas.

Sonic se encogió de hombros.

.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio, Sonic sintió algo húmedo en la cabeza, se la toco, era agua. Elevo la vista, estaba empezando a llover.

Le toco el brazo a Amy para llamar su atención. Ella le miro para que hablara.

—**Tenemos que irnos**— Dijo en voz baja.

Amy asintió, miro por ultima vez aquellas lapidas y luego empezaron a correr hacia la salida del cementerio.

.

Cuando salieron del cementerio, ya llovía demasiado y eso les dificultaba ver, además de que ya estaban que chorreaban.

Se habían detenido para tratar de ver a su alrededor.

—**¡Sonic, sígueme!**— Grito Amy, ya que no se escuchaba bien por la lluvia y tiro de el para que lo siguiera.

Cuando dejo de caerles agua, Sonic noto que estaban bajo un toldo de un bar y que Amy se escurría las púas.

Sonic se sacudió como un perro para sacarse el agua de encima.

—**No hagas eso, Sonic**— Dijo Amy.

Sonic la miro, tenia los ojos cerrados y se cubría con un brazo.

—**Lo siento— **Se disculpo Sonic, y luego miro hacia el cartel pegado al vidrio que decía los precios de las comidas.

—**¿Quieres comer algo?— **Le pregunto a Amy mientras esta se volvía a escurrir las púas.

—**¿Uh?**— Preguntó Amy mirándole.

—**Invito yo**— Dijo sacándose la chaqueta y abriendo la puerta, para que Amy entrara primero.

Amy asintió sorprendida, se saco el abrigo y entro al bar.

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa al lado de la ventana.

Amy agarro el menú y empezó a mirar.

—**¿Venden Chili Dogs?**— Preguntó Sonic también mirando el menú.

—**Si los venden**— Dijo Amy sin dejar de mirar el menú.

—**¡Genial!**— Dijo Sonic emocionado.

—**Siempre vengo aquí después del cementerio**— Dijo Amy dejando el menú a un lado.

Sonic se quedo en silencio unos segundos.

—**Me impresionaste, Ames**— Dijo con una sonrisa.

—**¿Qué?**— Pregunto Amy confundida prestándole atención.

—**Hoy estuviste calmada, no te me tiraste encima como siempre haces y tienes secretos, es como si no te conociera**— Dijo distraídamente.

Amy frunció el ceño por unos segundos, luego respiro para calmarse.

—**No me conoces, Sonic**— Aseguro ella.

—**Claro que te conozco, Ames ¿Y por que me llamas Sonic? Tu siempre me dices "Sonikku"**— Dijo Sonic sin darse cuenta del ceño fruncido de Amy.

—**No, no me conoces casi nada. Hoy no tengo ganas de llamarte así**— Dijo Mirando por la ventana.

—**Si te conozco, Ames. Tu color favorito es el rojo, tu comida favorita son los Chili dogs, como a mi, tu mejor amiga es Cream. Se también que eres incapaz de odiar a alguien de verdad, excepto que ese alguien sea Eggman**— Dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

Amy sonrió dulcemente y negó con la cabeza.

—**Te equivocas en algunas cosas, Sonic. Mi color favorito es el azul oscuro, no me gustan los Chli dogs. Y lo del odio no es verdad, odio mas de lo que amo, créeme**— Dijo sin emoción alguna.

Sonic bufo irritado.

—**Solo haces eso para llevarme la contraria, has estado rara todo el día, tu no eres así ¿Qué te sucede?**— Pregunto Sonic.

—**Este es mi verdadero yo, Sonic. Ya no soy aquella niña de ocho años que hace todo para que te fijes ella**— Dijo seria.

—**¿Qué?**— Pregunto Sonic sin creérselo.

—**Eso Sonic. Tú eres el único que no se ha dado cuenta de que he cambiado mucho, eres el único que todavía cree que soy esa niña**— Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—**Me hubiera dado cuenta, Ames. Solo te ocurren esas cosas de mujeres, como dice Knuckles sobre Rouge. Tu sigues siendo aquella dulce niña**— Dijo también serio.

—**Eso dices porque hace mucho que no hablamos ¡Por Chaos! Hasta el anti-social de Shadow se dio cuenta**— Dijo Amy.

—**Eres tu quien evita eso**— Dijo impaciente.

—**No. Es solo que piensas que yo te perseguiré, estas acostumbrado a eso**— Dijo también impaciente.

—**¡Así que solo es eso! Dime ¿En que has cambiado? Porque para mi sigues siendo esa niña débil que siempre me acosaba**— Dijo sin pensar.

Amy le miro asesinándolo con la mirada.

—**Yo ya no soy débil, eres tu el que no me deja demostrártelo. Puedo depender de mi misma, no de ti. Ya no lloro por nada como antes. ¿Y hace cuanto que no te veo? ¿Cómo te voy a acosar?**— Pregunto enojada.

Estaban discutiendo, pero por estar en un lugar público controlaban su tono de voz para evitar gritar.

—**Bueno, tal vez no te conozco lo suficiente. Pero en algo te equivocas, además de a Eggman no odias a nadie más**— Dijo terco.

Amy se paso una mano por el pelo, impaciente y enojada.

—**¿Quieres saber lo que odio?**— Sonic solo asintió con la cabeza —**Bien. Odio ser débil, odio no poder demostrar lo contrario, odio no poder hacer algo en especial, odio no poder tener una habilidad como Shadow, Silver o tú. Odio los Chili Dogs, odio el color verde, mis ojos son jade. Odio que me digas Ames, mi nombre es Amy. Odio mi trabajo, odio lo que me pagan por eso, odio lavar los platos. Algunas veces odio a Rouge por ser tan diva, a Knuckles por ser tan cabezotas, a Shadow por ser tan frió y anti-social, a Sally por ser todo lo que yo nunca podré ser. Y hasta algunas veces te…**—Se callo de repente y volvió a sentarse.

Sonic la miro sorprendido. Al final no la conocía de nada. Era como si enfrente suyo estuviera una desconocida.

—**¿Tu… me odias?**— Pregunto en voz baja.

—**Algunas veces… Por no dejarme ayudarte, por pensar que soy débil, por hacerme pensar que soy un estorbo. Algunas veces no me tienes en cuenta**— Dijo sin mirarlo y en voz baja, casi murmurando.

Sonic suspiro cansadamente.

—**¿Y por Sally? ¿No me odias por eso? Sabía que no era tu persona favorita, pero nunca pensé que la odiabas**— Dijo pensativo.

Amy volvió a reír amargamente.

—**No te odio por eso, Sonic. Yo nunca seré algo para ti, Sally es perfecta. Ella es fuerte, ágil, rápida, hermosa, rica. Es lo que merece un héroe como tu**— Dijo con una triste sonrisa.

—**Ella termino conmigo**— Dijo Sonic de la nada.

Amy le miro tristemente.

—**Lo se. Lo siento**— Dijo ella.

—**¿Cómo lo sabes?**— Pregunto asombrado.

—**Tails me lo dijo un día que lo fui a visitar y no estabas**— Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Sonic solo asintió con la cabeza.

.

Unos minutos después, un mesero llego para pedirles la orden.

—**Un chili Dog por favor ¿Y tu, **_**Amy**_**?**— Dijo Sonic.

—**Un café por favor**— Dijo Amy.

El mesero asintió levemente con la cabeza, mientras terminada de anotar en su libreta y luego se fue.

Unos minutos después volvió con un plato de Chili dog y una taza de café.

Comieron y tomaron en silencio.

Cuando ya Amy termino su café, se puso a mirar por la ventana y Sonic pidió otro Chili dog.

—**¿Cómo vas a volver a casa?**— Pregunto Amy mirándole.

Sonic trago lo que tenia en la boca y miro durante unos segundos por la ventana, luego la miro a ella.

—**No lo se, ya se me ocurrirá algo ¿Y tu?**— Pregunto terminándose su Chili dog.

—**Le envié un mensaje a una amiga que tiene auto, le puedo pedir que te lleve a casa**— Dijo amablemente.

—**Pero el taller de Tails queda lejos**— Dijo Sonic.

—**No importa. Igualmente te lo debo**— Dijo Amy.

.

Unos minutos después, un auto de color negro estaciono y de el salio una figura corriendo, esta entro en el bar y Amy levanto la mano para llamarle la atención.

Esa figura se saco la capucha y empezó a caminar hacia ellos. Era una eriza de pelaje negro y de ojos celestes muy claros, demasiados.

Cuando llego se sentó con total confianza al lado de Amy y cerro los ojos.

Amy bufo y miro a Sonic, quien las miraba confundido.

—**Bueno… Sonic, ella es Jade. Jade…**— La miro por unos segundos —**El es Sonic**— Dijo ya sin mirarla.

En ese momento Jade abrió mucho los ojos y miro a Sonic, como analizándolo con la mirada.

—**¿Así que Sonic Speed?**— Dijo con voz indiferente —**No sabia que lo conocías Rose**—

Amy rió nerviosa.

—**¿Podemos llevar a casa a Sonic?**— Le pidió Amy.

—**Claro**— Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Unos minutos después se levantaron, Sonic y Amy se pusieron sus abrigos y Sonic pago lo que habían comido.

Fueron corriendo hacia el auto, Jade se sentó en el asiento del conductor, Amy a su lado y Sonic atrás.

.

.

Después de media hora dejaron a Sonic en el taller de Tails. Intercambiaron saludos, luego Jade y Amy continuaron su camino. Al entrar a su casa, lo recibió un preocupado Tails.

—**¿Dónde estabas?**— Pregunto Tails.

Sonic le dio el paquete, se saco la chaqueta y se sacudió para quitarse el agua de encima.

—**Estuve con Amy**— Dijo sentándose en el sofá de la sala.

—**¿Con Amy? Cream me dijo que ella suele desaparecer este día cada año**— Dijo Tails confundido, dejando el paquete en la mesa.

—**La encontré por ahí y me ofrecí a acompañarla**— Dijo simplemente Sonic.

—**¿A dónde fueron?**— Pregunto.

—**Fuimos a… Comer a un bar**— Dijo.

No le iba a decir a nadie sobre su visita al cementerio, el le prometió que no lo haría.

Eso pareció suficiente para Tails.

.

.

.

.

_Unos días después… _

.

.

.

.

Jade se encontraba tirada en el sofá de la casa de Amy, la cual parecía su segunda casa, ya que casi siempre estaba allí.

Amy estaba haciendo algo en la cocina, ella solo hacia zapping en la tele, buscando algo que le llamase la atención.

Después de bostezar, el timbre sonó varias veces.

—**¡¿Puedes atender tu?!**— Grito Amy desde la cocina.

Jade bufo y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se levanto del sofá.

—**Todo yo, todo yo**— Se quejaba para ella misma en susurros.

Abrió la puerta y se quedo quieta, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Allí estaba Sonic, quien le saludo con la mano.

—**Emm… ¿Esta Amy?**— Pregunto Sonic.

—**¡Amy, ven aquí!**— Grito Jade sin dejar de mirarlo.

Segundos después apareció Amy de la cocina. Jade, después de despedirse, se adentro de nuevo a la casa.

—**Sonikku… ¿Qué haces aquí?**— Pregunto asombrada.

—**Si no tienes nada que hacer, quisiera invitarte a dar un paseo por el parque, para pasar el rato. Claro, si quieres**— Dijo rascándose la nuca.

Amy sonrió y se dio media vuelta.

—**¡Jade! ¡Voy a salir, volveré luego!**— Grito.

Y sin esperar respuesta, Amy cerró la puerta a su espalda y ambos se pusieron en camino al parque.

.

—**¿Por qué?**— Pregunto Amy, sentada en el césped, usando de apoyo un árbol y abrazándose las rodillas.

—**Ese día me hiciste descubrir que no te conozco casi nada. Quiero conocerte, Amy, eso es todo**— Dijo el acostado en el césped, con sus brazos cruzados debajo de su cabeza y con los ojos cerrados.

_**Amy sonrió, contenta.**_

_**Al fin lograba llamarle la atención a Sonic.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_...But do not worry, _**

**_ I you will take charge knowing. _**

_**I promise it.**  
_

* * *

.

_Final abierto, piensen lo que quieran. _

_._

_._

_Raro. _

_Entiendo si no les gusta. _

_Pero igual, gracias por leerme. _

.

_¿Reviews? _

.

.

_Pinki Off_


End file.
